Cakes and other pastries may be decorated with intricate sugar flowers or other decorative elements. Existing tools for producing these decorative elements require a user to press a cutting tool into a layer of a mixture of fondant, gum paste, or similar food mixture to form each individual decorative element. Cutters with plungers for extraction after formation of the decorative elements allow users to release the formed decorative elements and any excess material that may get stuck in the tool. This process is time consuming because the user can only form a single decorative element at a time and must check the cutter after forming each decorative element to ensure none of the mixture is stuck or clogging the cutter.
It would be desirable to provide a tool that can simultaneously produce multiple decorative elements and is simple to clean.